Warriors Characters Wiki talk:Improvement Art
So, when should we start posting images and stuff? --Sparrowsong 03:43, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Actually, now that I've thought about it, I think it's ok to start posting them now. --Sparrowsong 03:47, October 6, 2009 (UTC) I just asked Skyfeather from WWiki to make us some templates so this could be neater. Mossflight 22:25, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Creamflower (Q) - For Approval The first image up for approval! WOOT! I hope it's ok that I put this up. Anyway, I did Creamflower because I thought her story was really tragic. Comments? --Sparrowsong 03:50, October 6, 2009 (UTC) WOW! Nice job, Sparrow! Maybe thicken and blend the shading a bit.--[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 12:35, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Great, Sparrow! What Echo said, and maybe the eyes can have their pupils kind of dilated and looking at the person on the computer screen? She looks kind of crosseyed like that. But you don't have to; not all cats pose. And maybe her ear could be more pale. Cats' ears are either pale pinkish-gray, or just rosy dark gray. :) Some have even black or white ears. But when a cat's ear is colored, the whole of the ear is, not just the center. And I'm the one to say! LOL. (Hypocrite, I am) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 19:57, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Actually, most people make queens' eyes like that; I think she can keep it that way. Also, ear pink is usually just the color that Sparrow has - kind of salmon-pinkish, and it doesn't usually fill up the whole ear.--[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 23:47, October 6, 2009 (UTC) OK. I've just been studying live cats too much. :) But isn't realistic things what we want? Even if it doesn't look like a cartoon? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 00:11, October 7, 2009 (UTC) And maybe thicken the shading more, and maybe a little highlights. That's the only flaw I can make out. :) And the paws can be lighter... :D [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 00:19, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Better? Sparrowsong 00:36, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Yay! -claps- But you can blur it just a teensy bit. :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 00:37, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Better? Bella Cullen 00:44, October 7, 2009 (UTC) She looks awesome! Comments before approval in 24 hours? (yay, I've always wanted to say that!)--[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 00:51, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Wait! (Am I allowed to post yet?) The transition from the white tail-tip to the rest of it should be blended more. (Sorry Echo, I ruined your moment of glory lol) --Rainwhisker09 01:44, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Better? Bella Cullen 01:48, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Lol Rainwhisker, no moment of glory for me. >.< Much better, Sparrow. ''Now any comments before approval?--[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 12:27, October 7, 2009 (UTC) The top's more shaded that the bottom... but we don't really need to go into that much detail, right? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 19:12, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Sharpfoot (W) - For Approval http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorscharacters/images/1/12/Sharpfoot%28W%29.png Sorry guys, this was random, so I didn't want it to go to waste. :) Anyone? [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 11:55, October 6, 2009 (UTC) This looks great, Evening! But... is anybody in need of a tabby-and-white tom? Maybe we should just stick to making cats that already have character articles, instead of cats that have to wait around until somebody has a character article that matches their description. (I'm not discriminating you because you don't come from WWiki, I'm just saying...)--[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 12:40, October 6, 2009 (UTC) -shrugs- yeah, that's fine. But I didn't want him to go to waste or anything. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 19:45, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Nevermind, people. This will be Sharpfoot, for approval. Sorry for any confusion. (But that tabby and white is still there for anyone. CHARITYYYY) [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 19:54, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Oh, for whom it may concern, that dark spot is supposed to be there. Sometimes cats have these things, since, after all, not all cats look all that perfect. :) And that's light brown. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 19:55, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Looks great! Just darken and thicken the shading, and, to be picky, you might want to enlarge the ear pink a bit. Also, blur the tabby stripes a little bit. --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 00:01, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Ok, Echo! No, you're not being picky or anything. :) I love constructments. I just hate critisizes. :D [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 00:09, October 7, 2009 (UTC) '''Reuploaded [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 00:17, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Maybe blur the tabby stripes even a little more than that? They should look like the edges are blurred into the pelt, like fur, almost. --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 00:53, October 7, 2009 (UTC) OK, Echo, I'm on it. :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 11:54, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Raincloud(W) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorscharacters/images/f/f8/Gray.tom.longhaired.ES.png Raincloud for approval. His fur is long, I know. I'll be more careful next time... no need to drill me out on these things. But comments, anything? [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 19:48, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Darken and blur the shading just a bit.--[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 00:05, October 7, 2009 (UTC) On it. What do you think of the new one I just did? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorscharacters/images/9/94/Raincloud%28W%29.png [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 00:07, October 7, 2009 (UTC) In his description it says "blue-gray tom with amber eyes." This looks more white than blue-gray to me. Could you make him more like his description?--[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 00:56, October 7, 2009 (UTC) When cats are blue, they're more of just a grayish-mossish color. I'll darken him, though. I want to keep my art as realistic as possible. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 11:50, October 7, 2009 (UTC) reuploaded [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 20:11, October 7, 2009 (UTC) JOin I'd like to join, hm, maybe you guys should organize this page a bit, its messy right now! (Sorry, I'm just a very organized pperson!) --[[User:Swiftsong|'Swiftkill']] [[User talk:Swiftsong|'Swiftkill's Talk']] 22:39, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Don't worry, soon we'll have a template just like the warriors wiki (but different of course). Mossflight 17:32, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Joining Those to want to join, list your names here. User:Eveningswift Added October 6, 2009. User:Echomist Added October 6, 2009. User:Blackclaw09 Added October 6, 2009. Cinderfire(W)-For approval http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorscharacters/images/c/c4/Cinderfire%28W%29.png I made Cinderfire! :D Because... I felt like experimenting on real cat coat patterns. So far, good... Comments, construction critisizes? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 00:01, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Nice job, Evening! Just blur the tabby stripes a bit. --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 00:02, October 7, 2009 (UTC) -purrs thanks- on it! [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 00:09, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Um... actually, I just started to blur, but we shouldn't blur the stripes too much. Then it looks smudged.... but hang on, let me just set the blurring level... [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 00:12, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Reuploaded [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 00:14, October 7, 2009 (UTC) She looks great. Nice job, Evening. Comments before approval? --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 00:57, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Um, how many days should a characat be up for approval with no more comments? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 19:15, October 7, 2009 (UTC) 1 day; 24 hours. --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 19:58, October 7, 2009 (UTC) And how long has it been? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 20:03, October 7, 2009 (UTC) About 6 hours, I think, because I said "comments before approval?" this morning, before school.--[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 20:17, October 7, 2009 (UTC) OK! Can't wait! I want her to be approved, as my first approved file. :) Since I'm not on WWikia... :D [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 21:02, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Shadowpaw- For Approval http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorscharacters/images/a/ab/Shadowpaw.png Shadowpaw, Echomist and Blackfire's son. Comments, construcments, critisizes? I never get that word's spelling right. -shakes head- [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 00:35, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Well, the leg looks too shiny... should I change it? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 00:46, October 7, 2009 (UTC) No, this is just about perfect. You're amazing, Swift! Just maybe add a bit of shading on the top of his head and he should be good to go. Bella Cullen 00:49, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, maybe just make it a little less shiny... but I don't see anything else wrong. Great job!--[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 00:49, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Working on it. LOL, he looks metalic. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 19:15, October 7, 2009 (UTC) '''Reuploaded [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 20:17, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Hang on... how do you link a picture like that to a page? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 20:17, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Should I redden the ear a tad more? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 21:04, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Nah, he looks great as he is. Comments before approval? --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 21:08, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Acornpelt - for approval *Shrugs* Not much to say about him. Comments/constructive criticism? --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist' ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 01:02, October 7, 2009 (UTC) He looks great! Just blend the tabby markings some and maybe darken the shading. --Sparrowsong 01:08, October 7, 2009 (UTC) The markings around his eyes are making him look feminine. You can maybe move that and put it on his forehead, as nmost cats have that "M" shape there. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 11:51, October 7, 2009 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. I completely redid him, keeping in mind you guys' comments. How does he look now? --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 21:01, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, still feminish. :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 21:15, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Goldenfrost (MCA) - For Approval Stormwing's poor Gary-Stu mate whose personality I have horribly butchered with my Flanderization...comments? --Sparrowsong 01:21, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Oh, and before anyone asks about the herbs, they're supposed to be tansy and tansy is golden, so...yeah. That's why the herbs are golden. --Sparrowsong 01:22, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Highlights and ear pink need to be blended. And should we have a tutorial or something for new users? --Rainwhisker09 01:49, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Better? And I don't think we need a tutorial quite yet. Let's see what other people think, though...Echo? Bella Cullen 01:54, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I still think it should be blended more. But that's just my opinion. --Rainwhisker09 01:59, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Well, the shading doesn't really make sense... no offence, but you can highlight the parts of him that respond to the sun more, like the front and the leg. :) [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 11:52, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Evening, highlights aren't actually necessary; many cats that don't have highlights have been approved before. I think this looks awesome, Sparrow, just thicken and blend the shading, especially on the herbs. Rainwhisker, I don't think that we really need a tutorial; if a new user doesn't know how to make an eye, put shading, etc., a more experienced user could just make a diagram. --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 12:25, October 7, 2009 (UTC) -nods- but the shading here looks irregular: I can't tell what's supposed to be in shadow, and what's not. I mean, the spine of him is shaded, then it's highlighted. I know a lot of people do that, but we have to do different things... right? No? But he looks too bland and flat...[[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 19:11, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Idea How about we have the same rule about images (only 3 reservations, only 2 up for approval at a time, new users can only have 1...), only the leader and senior warriors have the benefit of being allowed to have 3 images up for approval and 4-5 reservations at a time? People would want to be senior warriors more and thus be even more encouraged to work hard. What do you think? Bella Cullen 01:59, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I think the same thing, but when say a new user's image was approved, and then could they put more than one up for appoval at one time? --Rainwhisker09 02:03, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. Bella Cullen 02:05, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I was thinking about that too. It makes sense; we don't want the page to get cluttered up. Good idea, Sparrow! --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 12:19, October 7, 2009 (UTC) So I can only have 2 cats up for approval. I'm not good enough, then? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 19:16, October 7, 2009 (UTC) No, Evening, you can have 3 cats up fro approval, because you're a senior warrior. --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 19:57, October 7, 2009 (UTC) It say's that I'm a warrior, so I can only have 2, right? Or did it change? (checks, will not answer) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 20:04, October 7, 2009 (UTC) How about everyone can just have 3 reservations up at a time and 2 pics up at a time? Then everything would be equal...--[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 20:19, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that makes more sense. :) Maybe just 2 reservation and 2 pics, or 3 pics? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 21:00, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I was thinking about doing the same thing as on WWiki (I know you hate that wiki, Evening, but I had to mention it), where everyone can have 3 reservations and 2 pics at a time. --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 21:03, October 7, 2009 (UTC) So'kay. Nice idea, though, :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 21:15, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Logo - For Approval? Ok, I admit, I was bored and felt like making a logo. Fairly simple, but if everyone likes it, you could use it for the userbox thing that Echo made on here. Just an idea. I put the for approval thing as a joke. --Rainwhisker09 02:01, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I like it. But could you add claws? Right now it looks like a dog footprint. Also, maybe make it a little smaller. Great job, though! Bella Cullen 02:21, October 7, 2009 (UTC) You can color it. Like a ginger one or just a black one with highlights.. :) [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 11:53, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Definitely add claws and make it smaller. Evening, what exactly did you mean by "color it?" It's a footprint, not a cat's actual foot. --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 12:32, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I know, but it'll be more interesting, wouldn't it? :3 And when cats leave prints, they don't walk with claws. But still, claw'll be interesting, too. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 19:10, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Um... to make it more interesting, the PIA sign can be white when it is in the paw, but black when it is in the white. As... the PIA is black and white and see-able. OR... NVM. [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 20:13, October 7, 2009 (UTC) For some unknown reason, I feel like it would look good if the whole paw was light grayish-blue... it would look pretty, you know? And maybe the letters "PIA" in navy blue? Just my opinion :P --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 20:24, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Wow, these art things are so cool, especially Squea's. Squea, you're the BEST! And that's Levi and Isaac's opinion, too. [[User:Brineminnow|Brineminnow is cool']] 20:38, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, Echo's thinking of the WWikia thing, and I totally agree. It's so prettyfulll...... [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] Thanks everyone! I'm probably going to change the paw completely, and just use one of the blank's paws for it and enlarge it on GIMP. OK, I need claws, color the paw, and the PIA sign is colored navy blue. I'm on it! --Rainwhisker09 21:13, October 7, 2009 (UTC)